


Magnus Bane Is A Star

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec complaining about Mundanes, Humour, M/M, Nothing new I suppose, Shadowhunters / Glee crossover, kind of?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:59:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13937250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Alec receives a video from Clary in which he sees Magnus dancing, as he was a part of a show called Glee. After Magnus shows him some more videos, Alec comes to a conclusion that his boyfriend should be the star of the show and not the other Mundanes.





	Magnus Bane Is A Star

**Author's Note:**

> So a little Shadowhunters/Glee cross over, but not really? I wrote this a while back, but never got around to publish it because I found it kind of silly? You be the judge xD. 
> 
> PS: We can all agree with Alec on this one... Mike Chang definitely deserved more screen time -_-.

Alec was peacefully chilling at Magnus’ loft, watching TV and doing completely nothing else. That was his favourite way to spend the free time and the only way that the moment could be more perfect was that Magnus would be actually there with him. Well, he wasn’t that far really, just in the next room, dealing with a client, so Alec decided to be patient and wait for his boyfriend in the living room, so that maybe later on the two of them could do something fun together. Maybe even go out and have a little dinner date. Who knew? The options were endless, really.

Alec’s peace was interrupted when his phone buzzed and he rolled his eyes, narrowing his eyes when he unlocked his phone and saw that he had a new text from Clary. Alec’s eyes went huge and he re-read the name again, just to see if he was seeing it right and he then groaned, not really wanting to open the text. Why was Clary texting him anyway? Alec observed the text for a few moments, but in the end, decided to open it and he narrowed his eyes when he read the text that she had send to him.

 _Alec, you have to see this!_ said Clary’s text and next to that, there was a video attached to it. That better had to be good, because Alec promised to himself that he was going to get back at Clary for disturbing his peace like that. With another eye roll, he tapped onto the video and raised an eyebrow as he waited for the actual video to load, huffing under his breath when he saw a boy standing in the middle of the stage, wearing a flannel shirt and the corners of his lips dangerously twitched as he pressed the play button and then finally got to watch the video.

The teen in the flannel shirt didn’t stand on the stage alone for too long and was quite soon accompanied by two girls and then a music started playing, the three of them singing and dancing. The only thing that kind of caught Alec’s attention were the words on the boy’s white shirt once the flannel one was opened, which said _Likes boys._ But apart from that, he didn’t get it why in the world Clary sent the video to him. Was that it?

More people stepped on the stage, all of them singing and dancing and Alec let out an annoyed groan. So, Clary sent him a video of a bunch of singing and dancing Mundanes? How interesting. Alec was half tempted to close the video, but stayed watching after the curtain behind the teens on the stage opened and he rolled his eyes when even _more_ people stepped on the stage. “Oh, great, there’s even more of them,” he said and wrinkled his nose. He never really liked musicals, but could see that the Mundanes were quite fond of them. Why? Mundanes… he would never understand them.

Alec, who was lost in his thoughts, straightened himself when the camera in the video quickly showed a familiar face and he then narrowed his eyes, watching the video a lot more careful, trying to make sure that he saw right it the first time. Alec thought that it was funny, really, but he swore that he saw Magnus in one of the camera shots and just as he was sure that he was wrong, the camera finally properly zoomed on one of the guys, wearing a black hat, a white shirt, which said _Can’t sing_ and an orange shirt over it, Alec almost dropping the phone and he tried to get a closer look at him, but the camera soon zoomed out and he waited for it to zoom onto Magnus look-alike, but didn’t do so and he rolled his eyes, because he was getting tired of the _Likes boys_ guy and the others, so he stopped the video and went back, stopping on a close up of Magnus and he rubbed his eyes.

That really _was_ Magnus, but he looked so different. He was wearing plain, Mundane clothes, which was so weird in Alec’s opinion and he was make up free, hair not styled at all and he shook his head. Also, Alec was impressed to see Magnus dancing around the stage like that and he was half-tempted to write back to Clary, asking if she had more of videos of Magnus dancing and singing. Instead, he watched the video a few more times, the song kind of growing on him and by the time he watched the video for the tenth time in the row, he was already singing the lyrics of the song along with the video, Magnus stepping inside of the living room when he heard a song and was quite amused to see that Alec was listening to the song.

“Enjoying yourself?” asked Magnus, who was all done with the previous client, so he watched closer to the couch and Alec quickly looked up, opening his mouth to ask a question, but then he closed them and just nodded, Magnus grinning and he then sat next to Alec, who had his phone turned away from him. “What are you watching anyway?” he then asked.

“Watching you sing and dance,” said Alec simply and turned the phone to Magnus, having the video paused on the part that Magnus walked down the stage and Magnus’ eyes grew huge when he saw that. “This is you, right?” asked Alec and cocked his head to the side. “Why are you singing and dancing with Mundanes?” he then asked, curious and Magnus let out a nervous laughter.

 _Crap,_ thought Magnus and scratched the back of his head. How in the world did Alec get his hands on that video? Years ago, he dabbled with acting and even though he loved dancing, he wasn’t really proud of that part of his past. He should be, but he wasn’t. Looking himself in that video, he just cringed and shrugged. He looked so plain; no makeup, no glitter, no _nothing._ He thought that he was safe, the Shadow world rarely took interest in Mundane world, but then again, Clary and Simon were living with them for 18 years, so it wasn’t really surprising, probably one of them sending the video to Alec.

“That’s not me,” said Magnus and Alec rolled his eyes.

“Bullshit. Of course that’s you,” said Alec and looked at Magnus then back to his phone and smiled.

“It’s not,” said Magnus and Alec arched an eyebrow. “That… must’ve come from another dimension. Remember the time Clary visited the alternate dimension of this world? Well, there’s a ton of them and sometimes things seep from one dimension into another one,” lied Magnus, not really knowing why he was trying to hide that so desperately in front of Alec. Probably because Ragnor and Catarina gave him enough shit in the past for being a part of it, so he just kind of assumed that other would do the same.

“Uh huh,” said Alec dryly. “And Clary’s my best friend,” he then said, clearly not buying Magnus’ poor excuses and he then folded his arms on top of his chest. “Now, spill it. I’m not stupid, I know this is you,” he then added and Magnus groaned and threw his head back against the couch and in the end nodded.

“Fine,” said Magnus and then looked over to Alec. “Years ago, I had this stupid, very stupid and ridiculous idea to try out myself in acting and dancing department,” said Magnus. “One thing led into enough and ta-dah… there are the finished results,” said Magnus and pointed to Alec’s phone. “It’s a part of my past that I’m not really proud of and-”

“Why not? I think you look cool,” said Alec and smiled. “I never saw you dancing like that before,” he then commented.

“Really?” asked Magnus. “I just look silly… no makeup and the clothes are just ugh. Not my style at all.”

“Who cares,” said Alec and chuckled. “Though, I don’t get it. Why does the shirt say that you can’t sing? You clearly _can_ ,” said Alec and narrowed his eyes, Magnus singing to him a few times before and he could clearly carry a tune pretty well. “Also, why is there so little of you in the video? I mean, you should be the one in the spotlight, not the _Likes boys_ guy,” said Alec, already criticising things and Magnus chuckled.

“That was a character that I was playing,” said Magnus and Alec raised an eyebrow, not getting what Magnus was talking about. “Well, I can show you more videos if you’d like,” suggested Magnus and Alec was aboard almost immediately.

“There’s more of them?” asked Alec and Magnus nodded.

The next video that Magnus showed to Alec was a video of him and another guy singing together, the video of it black and white, but Alec liked it a lot more already. Not only that Magnus got a lot more screen time, but he was also _singing_ and Alec couldn’t look away. That was a lot more like Magnus that he knew; he was wearing makeup, his nails painted and Alec’s heart made a skip when there was a point in the video that Magnus showed his cat eyes and he smiled, sighing happily, Magnus nervous as hell, but felt weight lifting off of his chest when he saw that Alec seemed to like the video.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes, that was awesome,” said Alec and watched the video for a few more times, Magnus rolling his eyes and when Alec was finally done, he looked over at him. “I want one with only you in it. A solo performance,” announced Alec.

“Okay,” said Magnus and chuckled.

And the next video that he showed to Alec was the hunter’s favourite one. There was only Magnus on the stage, wearing plain clothes again, but _damn._ That tight black T-shirt looked so good on him and Alec couldn’t look away, eyes travelling up and down, throat dry as Magnus sang and danced, eyes stopping on his arms, because _wow._ Even when more people came onto the stage, Magnus was still the centre of attention and that was how it was supposed to be in Alec’s humble opinion. The video ended soon and Alec was now thirsty for more.

“More,” he demanded and Magnus grinned.

“That’s it,” said Magnus. “In others I’m just a backup singer or dancer.”

“What?!” asked Alec and narrowed his eyes. “No, that’s not fair. You should be the star, not the backup, what the hell?!” asked Alec and shook his head. “I knew it, Mundanes are fucking stupid! I mean what kind of a person puts you as a backup?! That’s the most idiotic and stupid thing I’ve ever-”

“Now, now, calm down, darling,” said Magnus and Alec glared at him, huffing under his breath and then sighed in disappointment.

“Fine,” said Alec and pressed his lips together. “But they could at least do one more where your clothes come off in the end,” commented Alec and Magnus burst into loud laughter. “What?” he asked and then rolled his eyes.

“It wasn’t _that_ kind of a show,” said Magnus and slowly got onto his legs. “But,” he added playfully, waggling his eyebrows. “I can do a little private show for you, my biggest fan,” said Magnus and Alec looked up. “And in this version, clothes will come off at some point, it’s a promise,” said the warlock and gave Alec a little wink.

“Oh?” asked Alec, interested.

“Mm-hmm,” purred Magnus against Alec’s lips and with a flick of his fingers turned on his stereo, putting on a slow song, Alec’s eyes already shining with amusement and he leaned back in the couch, making himself comfortable as he watched Magnus slowly rolling his hips, the end of Magnus’ little performance having a happy ending for both of them and as Alec was enjoying himself as Magnus’ clothes were coming off, he had a grin plastered all over his face. Mundanes could go suck on it; they didn’t know on what kind of talent they were missing on.

Magnus Bane was definitely a **star** in every aspect.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comment and leave kudos if you liked it :)
> 
> Come and follow me on [Tumblr](http://katychan666.tumblr.com/) if you want =)


End file.
